Deleted Scenes
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: NOT A ONESHOT!  Tiny BradGenta moments not shown in the movie, BUT I BELIEVE THEY HAPPENED! I love BradGenta, do you? That's okay, read it anyway! T for some sexiness and constant abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Deleted Scenes. Not A Oneshot.

Yes, I am forcing BradGenta down the throats of my readers, I just personally think they are damn adorable together...

Summary: Ever wonder why Brad was smiling at Magenta during the Time Warp, why he didn't really mind when she was taking off his wet clothes, or what he was doing while Frank and Janet were messing around, I have all the answers... :) I own nothing... Please R&R!

* * *

><p>Magenta lay on her bedroom floor, blood rushing out of every gash Frank's whip had left on her, he had suspected something, and his suspicions were right, she and Brad had been doing it behind his back since high school, and now Magenta was paying for it. She heard footsteps in the hallway and someone opened her door.<p>

"Please don't whip me again..." Magenta breathed,

"What? What're you talking about?" said the voice of the person standing in the doorway, it was Brad, he was back for more...

"Brad, you have to leave..." Magenta felt Brad lifting her up, his cologne was disgusting... "He might find out again..."

"I could care less..." Brad lay Magenta on her bed, "I'm so glad I found you, baby,"

"What? What the hell is this?" Another voice said from the doorway, the owner of the voice was wearing 10 inch heels and holding a whip,

"Fuck..." Brad whispered in Magenta's ear, she felt something cut a deep gash across her back, right where Brad's hand had been before he jerked it away,

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Frank yelled, "YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIAR! YOU SAID THE TWO OF YOU WERE DONE!" He whipped her again, Magenta saw blood splatter across Brad's terrified face, again, again, Magenta sat up, only to feel the whip slap the back of her neck, she stood up as best she could after being beaten only to have Frank whip her face multiple times until she collapsed into Brad's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Brad ran a hand over the gashes in Magenta's pale skin,

"Just tell me how disgusting it looks..." Magenta whined, covering her face with her hands.

"It's not that bad..." Brad lied, Magenta turned around, showing him the slices that went across her white face, the same colour as her lipstick, the lipstick that was now streaked across Brad's face from their covert make-out session. Brad yelped and jumped back,

"What? Is it that bad?" Magenta slapped both hands over her mouth, "Oh, fuck, I'm deformed!" She grabbed a compact from her bedside table and stared into the tiny mirror, gasping, eventually letting out a blood-curdling scream, there was a sound of a few people running around downstairs, trying to find the source of the scream, Brad heard Frank outside the door and slithered under the bed, Magenta laid down so as to look remotely nonchalant, Frank stuck his head into the room,

"Did you make that hideous sound?"

"Maybe..."

"Boo, you whore." Brad popped out from under the bed,

"You watch your mouth! That's no way to talk to Magenta! She's given you everything since she started working for you..." Frank turned whiter than before and began to whip Magenta again, harder this time, almost her whole body was covered in marks, he whipped until she couldn't move, Brad didn't get out untouched either, but he was only whipped once, possibly because of Frank's obsession with him. When Frank shut the door and left, Magenta started to strip off her bloody clothes, Brad shuddered,

"I don't look at naked women..."

"Okay, good..."

"It's disrespectful and sick and I hate it!"

"Don't scream like that! you'll attract attention!" Magenta stuck a towel in her bathroom sink and ran the warm water until it was drenched, she ran it across her cuts, Brad walked over to her and ran his hand down her back, she shuddered as his hand went over her cuts, the majority of her body was covered in blood,

"Brad, you're looking at me..." Magenta smiled weakly and turned to face him, "How would Janet feel about this? Wouldn't she react to you the way Frank reacted to me?"

"No, unlike Frank, Janet actually has morals..." Magenta smiled again,

"I'm going to go shower, now..."

"I'm going back to bed..."

**And that's why Magenta was drying her hair during 'Touch Me'.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Brad saw Magenta next, she was leaning over an oven, it looked like she was about to be burned,

"Hi..."

"Can I help you?" Magenta snarled over the oven, jabbing at a piece of meat violently,

"Are you okay?"

"Just fucking fine." Magenta looked up, Brad noticed the bandages covering her body,

"How does it feel?" Magenta leaned her face into her hand and whispered something inaudible,"What?"

"Just please leave me alone..." she wiped a tear from her face, "Please..." Brad slowly left...

* * *

><p>Brad found Magenta collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, holding her stomach and coughing, her nose and a few cuts on her face were gushing blood,<p>

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Brad growled, grabbing Magenta by the shoulders and shaking her violently, almost forgetting that she was hurt, Magenta pulled her dress up to her chest so Brad could see the mark from Frank's shoe and the deep bruise his heel had left, Magenta looked up, her left eye was swollen, her bottom lip was torn in the middle and she had a heavy nosebleed, whenever she blinked the cut on her eyelid bled harder. Brad lifted her up and held her tightly, her blood running down his shirt,

"It's okay, you're fine," Brad whispered gently, Magenta's response was a breath,

"It's not okay..." she choked out, Brad stroked her hair, she leaned against his shoulder, "Get me the fuck out of here..."

"Why did he do this?"

"I pissed him off, you had nothing to do with it, I stood up to him and he started to just beat me..." Brad laid Magenta on the bottom step and rubbed her stomach,

"Stay here, I'll come back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Is Brad really going to come back?<strong>

**Please R&R, and I'll tell you:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brad came back to where he had left Magenta five minutes later, she was gone, a puddle of blood in her place, he found her asleep in her bed. A pool of tears sat next to her face on the pillow,

"I thought you had to be awake to cry..." Brad whispered to himself, he sat down next to Magenta, Brad jumped when he heard a voice in the doorway,

"BASTARD! YOU BASTARD, GET AWAY FROM MY MAID!" Brad felt Frank shove him off Magenta's bed, Magenta jerked awake,

"FRANK, STOP!" Magenta screamed,

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Frank yelled at Magenta, slashing a knife across her face, Brad lost it and shoved him into a wall, Frank pushed him off and pulled Magenta out of her bed, Brad tried to get Frank off her but Frank pressed the knife blade against Brad's neck,

"Intervene and you both die, asshole." Frank kicked Magenta in the back,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Brad shouted, "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" Frank didn't answer and pinned Magenta to the floor, slamming her head against the hard floor until it bled, then throwing her onto Brad,

"Take her, she's nothing but a cheap little whore, just what you deserve." Without another word, Frank left.

"Magenta?" Brad said, no reply, "MAGENTA?" Brad yelled, laying her on the ground and shaking her, she was breathing... Why wasn't she coherent...

"MAGENTA, WAKE UP!" Brad screamed, "WAKE UP, please..." Brad felt like screaming for Janet, or anyone, anyone but Frank... Brad carried Magenta to the bathroom and lay her in the bathtub, starting to strip of her dress and her bandages and turned the water on, maybe the cold water will wake her up, he thought.

* * *

><p>When Brad thought Magenta was clean enough, he lifted her up and took her back to her room,<p>

"Magenta, I know Riff Raff and Columbia will find you, I have to leave... I'm sorry, my love..."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Brad see Magenta again? Find out in the next chapter... :) Love ya, muffin-corns!<strong>

**-Akane**


	5. Chapter 5

Brad stood outside the castle door, contemplating whether or not to knock, he ended up pounding crazily on the door after a few minutes, Frank, for some reason, answered,

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I'm here to check on Magenta. Something you couldn't be bothered to do."

"I don't care, just, do what you want, I was in the middle of sex..."

* * *

><p>When Brad saw Magenta, she was sitting on the stairs rubbing her lower back, two crutches and a broom leaning against the stairs next to her. When she saw Brad standing over her, she opened her mouth but was silenced by Brad's lips being pressed against hers.<p>

"What happened after I left?" Brad whispered,

"Well," said Magenta, pulling away, "Rocky found me, almost cried his eyes out when he saw me, convinced Frank to let me take time off from my regular chores to fully recover, but to Frank, recover means to be able to sit up." Magenta shuddered in pain and leaned forward,

"What hurts?"

"I think he broke my back..." Just at that second, Rocky skipped down the stairs,

"Hi Madedta..."

"Hi, Rocky, are you okay?"

"Yes, Madedta."

"Would you like a snack, dear?"

"Yes please, Madedta."

"What would you like?"

"Anyfing, fank you..." Magenta got her crutches and stood up slowly,

"I'll get it..." said Brad, he went to the fridge and got out a can of Spam, giving it to Magenta, who gave it to Rocky, who smiled sweetly and skipped back upstairs.

"He's really very sweet..." Magenta said, starting to sweep again, "Oh... My god..." Magenta sighed, leaning against the banister, rubbing her back again, "I need to stop..." Magenta leaned into Brad's arms, "I missed you, my love." Brad lifted Magenta's small body and carried her to her room, like he had done countless times the week before, stroking her hair, caressing her angelic face, he set her down next to her bed, she obviously was unable to stand and collapsed into Brad's chest, he lay her down,

"I'll stay with you tonight, Magenta, Nobody has to know..."

* * *

><p>Brad left the room only to come face to face with Frank,<p>

"What are you doing in there?"

"You said you didn't care."

"I care now."

"Why are you treating her like this?"

"Like how?"

"You know how." A jealous look passed over Frank's face,

"When we were children, Magenta was always very beautiful, everyone adored her, like she was something special when she really wasn't, I was the only one to see her for what she was. A dirty little skank. That stupid little bitch was being worshipped by everyone she knew, but by the time she turned 16 she had already screwed most of our town. That fucking slut, finally I wouldn't take it anymore and I starting beating her, putting some scars on that pretty little face of hers. Now I'm going there again, that stupid little trollop is wrapped around my goddamn finger and I'm never letting her go, I intend to work her until she dies, and when she does, I'll be patiently waiting until her last second, when she'll see what's been coming to her her whole pathetic life. And I'll finally get what I've been waiting for."

* * *

><p><strong>What does Frank have planned? Stay tuned biatches! Luvya!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Brad woke up at about 2 in the morning to find Magenta gone,

"Where the hell could she be if she can't even walk?" Brad growled as he sat up, he had slept on Magenta's floor the past night, "Her crutches are still against the stairs..." Brad stood up, Rocky poked his head into the room,

"Hi..."

"Where. Is. Magenta?"

"Madedta's downsairs."

"Doing what?"

"Kine of jus' sittin' there..."

"Doing what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Brad ran down the stairs to find Magenta sitting on the bottom step again, she wasn't wearing the black dress she usually wore, but a white nightgown and a black sweater, this time she was rubbing her leg and sobbing, Brad sat next to her,

"What did he do to you?" Magenta pulled her nightgown up to her hip to show a gash in her thigh about a foot long.

"He came in last night, while you were sleeping, he literally threw me a whole floor, I woke up an hour ago at the bottom of the stairs." Brad choked back a sob and compulsively starting taking Magenta's clothes off, she looked utterly repulsed,

"What're you doing?" Magenta whined in her almost ditzy tone like the one Brad remembered from high school, oh God, high school! Brad had fallen in love with the twelve year old girl who skipped two grades, and that hand sanitizer she always had with her, vanilla...**(BTW, this is what is going through Brad's sexually crazed mind, then it snaps back to reality...) **The Lock-In at her house... her uniform... the first time she wore heels to school, and kicked Brad in the nuts with them, the red nail polish... the black, pink, blue, the bitch had a rainbow of OPI... The first time he thought about her in Sex Ed, her reaction... That reaction, The way she straightened her hair... GYM SHORTS...

"BRAD, WHAT THE FUCK?" Magenta shrieked, Brad snapped his hand off her bra strap,

"What was I doing?"

"I think you're either high or excited..."

"I'm high on youuu..."

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, 10TH GRADE?"

"I wish..."

"Oh Christ..."


	7. Chapter 7

Brad waited a while until he and Magenta went back downstairs after their little escapade, it was still very early, probably about 3 am. Rocky was already in the kitchen, eating his way through a box of bread.

"Stale." said Rocky with his mouth full.

"Disgusting!" moaned Brad, "Chew your food!"

"PTACH!" Rocky spat out a chunk of bread into his hand, "YECH." He spat, licking his arm to get rid of the taste, "Madedta, can I has some monies?"

"Why do you want money?"

"I want to go to the store."

"Which store?"

"The one that sells things."

"At 3 Am?"

"Yup."

"I don't have any money..." Magenta lied, elbowing Brad to get him to play along,

"I ask Frank then. He has a lot of monies." Rocky skipped upstairs, still holding a few slices of rock-hard bread, only to come careening back down the stairs with a terrified expression on his face, "HIDE!" He screamed,

"What?"

"Frank jus' waked up! And he's pissed again! You bedder hide, Madedta, he's pissed!" Magenta and Brad froze in time to see Frank arrive at the bottom of the stairs,

"Oh, fuck." Brad whispered,

"What the hell? Oh, Magenta, you've moved on from Brad, you're banging _Rocky_ now!"

"No no no, Frank, please..." Magenta pleaded, "Please-" Magenta was silenced by Frank's shoe being thrust into her stomach,

"You bitch..." Frank kicked her to the ground, one of her crutches splintered and snapped. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her upstairs, Brad tried to follow but Frank snapped back,

"Follow us and I kill her."

...

Brad stood in the same position for the past two minutes listening to crashes and Magenta screaming, finally there was silence, Brad jerked out of his terrified trance and ran upstairs, following a trail of blood to Frank's room, he found Frank on the balcony of his room, a sadistic look on his face,

"Try saving your little tramp now." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Oh... Fuck...<em>

Brad ran downstairs, shoving Rocky out of the way and almost tripping over one of those damn dogs, and ran into the bushes behind the castle that led into the small forest type-thing, which led to the suburbs of Denton. He found Magenta laying, covered in blood, in a bush. Surprisingly, she was conscious.

"Oh, shit..." Brad hyperventilated, Magenta stared glassily up at him and breathed something incoherent, Brad carried her to his car,

"I'm taking you to the ER." Magenta's eyes shot open wider,

"No..."

"Yes."

"Brad, please, I'm fine..."

"I'M TAKING YOU!" Brad screamed, "YOU WILL DIE IF I DON'T!" He started the car and drove toward the closest hospital...

.!.!.!

Magenta was dripping blood everywhere. Brad started to yell for a doctor, finally a young woman came over,

"What's it going to take to shut you up- Oh, God, what happened?" For the first time, Magenta didn't try to cover for the man who had caused this, she didn't try to stop Brad from blowing his cover, she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Brad brought Magenta back to the castle the next night, where Frank was waiting in front of the door, Brad tightened his grip on her waist, waiting for a reaction.<p>

"Get to work." he demanded, Magenta looked down,

"Brad, let go." she whispered. Brad shook his head and pulled her closer, "Brad, please let go..."

"You heard her."

"Brad, let go."

"Do it!"

"Brad-" Magenta was ripped from Brad's arms forcefully, Frank held her against the wall, his hands around her neck,

"WHERE WERE YOU!" he shouted, "WHERE?"

"hospital..." Magenta choked, Frank let go and started toward Brad.

"What the fuck..."

"She was about to die. You could have killed her!"

"You bastard. Riff Raff and Columbia are perfectly capable to treat her here."

"She needed a blood transfusion!"

"Bullshit. WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING GROW UP?"

"Frank, please stop..." Magenta said,

"SHUT UP!" Frank snapped, slapping Magenta across her face. Hard. "Get. Out." he demanded. Brad left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Brad pulled into he and Janet's driveway at about 8:30 at night. They weren't married yet, but Janet had been hinting... He had told her he had been working another job in order to see Magenta. It was torture. Janet was like a lie detector. He opened the door to find Janet standing in front of the laptop screen.

"This. This is your extra job?" Janet hissed, pointing to one of Ralph's Facebook pictures. It was a picture Brad had sent him. A picture of a Bradgenta makeout session.

"Janet, listen to me-"

"Do you know what people say about girls like Magenta? Do you have any idea what she does with her brother? WHAT HAS THIS WOMAN EVER DONE FOR YOU?"

"More than you ever have..." Brad muttered to himself, Janet heard,

"You bastard. Get out."

"I live here."

"Just-" Janet sat down and held her head in her hands,

"Janet?"

"Brad, I thought you loved me..."

"I said I was thinking it over." With that Brad stood up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brad got up early and drove over to Ralph's house, where he saw Ralph and Betty making out on the couch, Brad banged on the door,<p>

"RALPH, I GOTTA TALK T'YOU!"

"Calm down, Brad..."

"What's going on, Ralphie?" Ralph opened the door, and Brad ran inside,

"I EMAILED YOU THOSE PICTURES IN CONFIDENCE! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO SHOW JANET!"

"I must have missed that part... Well, anyway, pull up a chair! Me and Betty are watching the news!" Ralph turned on the TV, an announcer's voice began to talk,

_"Last night, police were called to what appeared to be a castle on the outskirts of Denton,"_

"What the hell-" Brad began,

_"Where a young woman claimed to have seen her friend physically assaulted by another resident, the man was wearing what looked like something a stripper would wear, was alledgedly beating the other woman. The victim, Magenta Alvarado, age 20, had an inexplicable number of injuries, making it look like she had been abused many times before, including a broken back, wrist and leg, and had lost about 60% of her blood."_

A recorded phone call was played, unmistakably Columbia's voice.

"_Magenta Alvarado has been admitted to Denton Public Hospital and her condition is improving, she is expected to be released in about a week."_

Brad jumped up and ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Brad opened the door to Magenta's room and found her asleep in the bed next to her window. A blood transfusion going into her wrist. He poked her,

"Brad? How the hell did you know I was here?"

"You're all over the news." Magenta looked up, her face was covered in cuts and bruises, Brad felt like someone had shoved a grenade up his ass, like it had blown up and his body was self-destructing. "How do you feel?" he asked stupidly, Magenta's eyes filled with tears,

"It just hurts so much..."

"I know." Brad whispered, sitting down next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Why does he always want to hurt me?"

"I don't know." Brad lied, he wanted so badly to tell her what Frank had told him, but he didn't want her to hurt more than she already was.

"I'm going to sleep." she said. Magenta closed her eyes and pulled her blanket tighter around herself. Brad leaned over her and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Magenta was sent home later that week, the castle was still under investigation so Brad brought her to where he and Janet were living. Well, where Janet lived, and Brad was staying to avoid having to stay with his parents in New York. The second he pulled into the driveway, Janet stormed outside looking livid. Brad helped Magenta out of the car, Janet turned red and slapped Magenta violently upside the head, Brad tightened his grip around her waist.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed back at Janet. She flipped him off as she ran back into the house. Brad followed her, gripping Magenta against himself,

"YOU ARE A BITCH!" Brad screamed,

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO KEEP YOU? THAT MAKES ME A BITCH?" Janet sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Brad took Magenta to the spare room where he was sleeping, she sat down at Brad started to lose it,

"Okay, she's going to be watching TV for a while, she does it whenever she's pissed. We are going to screw for a few hours while we can."

"I'm listening..."

"If the TV goes off for a prolonged period of time, I'm going to cover you with my sweater and you're going to hold your breath until the TV goes on again."

"You're sweating."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Shit." Brad held his sweater to his forehead in an attempt to absorb the beads of moisture forming there.

At about 4 in the morning, the TV went off and Janet came in to inspect, Brad heard her only when she said,

"How adorable are the two of you. I warned you, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman, you never came back again. I loved you."

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"Just get out." Janet sat down on the bed, Brad pulled sleeping Magenta closer to him, Janet pulled the covers off and stormed away to watch more TV. Magenta squeezed Brad's hand subconsciously and opened her eyes,

"Is the TV back on yet?"

"You heard that whole thing?" Magenta nodded, "I'm not going to let Janet ruin this."

"I know."

...

About 30 minutes later Brad was woken up violently by Magenta sitting up in bed and letting out a high pitched strangled scream, shaking Brad awake,

"Brad! Wake up-"

"What is it?" There was a pause in the darkness and Magenta lay back down on the mattress and pressed herself against Brad's chest. She was sweating and shivering at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Janet was still asleep. Brad had somehow managed to inch out of bed and Magenta was gone. Brad found her sitting at the dining room table, her eyes were glazed.<p>

"Brad, I don't feel good." She stood up and immediately collapsed into Brad's arms, he carried her to the couch,

"Don't get up." Magenta began to hyperventilate, taking ragged shallow breaths,

"Brad, my head hurts-" Janet emerged from the doorway of her room,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Stay out of this."

"I asked a question, you bastard, what is wrong with her!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, OKAY! I'm taking her to a hospital."

"I'm coming with you."

...

She was hurt that badly and he didn't even know. Brad had no idea how he didn't notice it before. Janet was with her. Apologizing to her. He was outside the room. Like he didn't care. But he did, he did care, he just couldn't see her. Janet came out of the room.

"She's going to be fine, that's the good news, she can come home tonight, I-" Janet stopped talking long enough to cover her eyes with her hands and start to cry into them, "I'm such a bitch. I didn't know that much was wrong with her."

"Did you apologize?" Janet nodded, a nurse wheeled Magenta out of the room,

"She's all yours."

* * *

><p>Magenta and Brad sat in the bathtub together. Stark naked. Something Brad had wanted so badly since he first met her in high school. This time it was serious. Brad finally broke the silence,<p>

"How do you feel?"

"Better."

"I just want you to know I love you."

"Okay, I love you, too."

"And I want to be with you forever."

"Mmmm, me too, my love."

"No, I'm serious." Brad took a ring from the pocket of his pants, "Marry me. I'll make you happy. How many kids do you want?"

"Maybe two or three, but that's not the point- Oh God, how the fuck do I put this nicely? Okay, how do I know you're not going to find somebody else?"

"Is this because I left Janet for you?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Well, I know I'm not going to leave you."

"Then yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning at breakfast was the first time Brad was truly confused, it started with Janet saying, "Magenta, did you bring any other clothes?"

"Brad brought me here from the hospital."

"Oh."

"We probably should go back to the castle." Brad choked on a piece of bacon,

"What did you just say?"

"To get clothes. I've been wearing these clothes for almost a week, they're starting to feel like cardboard."

And that's how everything started again...

* * *

><p>"This was a bad idea." Brad muttered as they stood on the front step. Magenta pushed the door open, nobody was on the main floor.<p>

"Hello?" Magenta called through the house, there was a scuffling noise upstairs and Rocky came careening down the stairs,

"MADEDTA! YOU BACK!" Rocky hug-tackled Magenta, squeezing her as gently as was possible for Rocky, which was still kind of hard...

"Hi, Rocky." said Janet, looking down in a weird shy way,

"Janet?" Rocky went back to hugging Magenta,

"I missed you, Rocky."

"Me too, Madedta, When you was gone C'lumbia maked me eat flour for breakfast. Come with me!" Rocky dragged Magenta upstairs, Brad ran close behind. Eventually slamming into a wall, narrowly missing Rocky, Frank burst into the hallway in a cloud of perfume and hairspray. Rocky stood in front of Magenta protectively, Brad moved closer to the spray-tanned bodybuilder.

"Magenta." Frank said, stoically, "You're back. I expect you'll be starting work again." Janet came running up the stairs, stopping when she saw Frank at the top of the staircase, they went back downstairs together.

* * *

><p>That night, Brad came into Magenta's room after she had gone to bed and found her with Rocky's head in her lap, they were sitting on her bed, Magenta was stroking his corn-silk hair and whispering gently,<p>

"Is everything okay in here?" Brad inquired, Magenta looked up and smiled slightly, Brad waited at the door,

"You know you can always come talk to me, right?" Brad heard Magenta say, "Okay, honey?" Rocky nodded, "Okay, go back to bed, alright?"

"Okay Madedta." Rocky stood up and left quietly, Brad sat down on the bed,

"What did he want?" Brad asked as he started to undress,

"Oh, Rocky? Just, general problems."

"Like his speech problem? No seriously."

"Him and Frank have been having problems lately..."

"What, he gets whipped?"

"I don't know, he never really says anything, I guess he just feels like he can relate to me, you know, because of why I left in the first place." Brad got under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Magenta's waist, reaching up to unpin the white doily out of her hair. She lay down slowly,

"You're so perfect." Brad breathed into Magenta's ear, "I love you so much, I'm not leaving you this time."

"I know, my love."

* * *

><p>Magenta slowly descended the staircase to the kitchen, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw a figure standing with it's back to her, standing in front of the fridge. Magenta walked past it to the water cooler, assuming it was Janet,<p>

"So, how are you adjusting back to being a filthy little skank?" The figure asked, the voice was too deep to be Janet's. The person turned around, it was wearing a corset,

"Frank, please-" Frank thrust Magenta to the ground, whipping her back repeatedly,

"YOU *whip* FUCKING *whip* TRAMP! WHEN I TELL YOU NOT TO GO *whip* TO A *whip* HOSPITAL, YOU DON'T *whip* GO! *whip*" Magenta felt hot tears cut down her face,

"DON'T START *whip* CRYING AND TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL*whip* SORRY FOR YOU! I CAN *whip* KILL YOU IF I *whip* WANT TO!" Frank pulled Magenta to her feet violently and dragged her to his room, making sure she hit her head hard on every step, he threw her to the floor of his room and took a syringe from his bedside table, it was full of something, obviously a drug.

"Stay still or I kill you." Frank jabbed the needle into Magenta's flesh, she screamed, Frank kicked her between the eyes, some blood flowed onto the hardwood. That was the last thing Magenta saw before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Brad woke up the next morning to find Janet standing over him with tears in her eyes,<p>

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's Magenta."

"Are you getting jealous again?"

"NO! She's in my room, just, come." Janet dragged Brad down the hall and pointed to Magenta, who was sitting on Janet's bed, covered in blood and shivering.

"Frank dropped her in my room last night, he drugged her! He injected her with heroin!" Brad sat down next to Magenta, pulling her tightly against himself, Frank emerged in the doorway, Janet squealed and sat down on Magenta's other side,

"How sweet."

"Please don't do this..." Janet pleaded, Frank shoved her aside and grabbed Magenta, dragging her away down the hall,

"LET GO OF HER!" Brad screamed, a door slammed, somebody screamed and was immediately silenced, there was whipping noise, a few thumps and what sounded like splintering wood. Brad saw Magenta get shoved out of the room, slamming into the wall on the other side of the hallway, her skirt was ripped and her entire bare chest was exposed from the collar of her dress and bleeding. There was blood on her hands,

"He... killed them... Riff and Columbia, Frank just killed them." Magenta collapsed on the floor in tears. Frank exited the room and whipped her again.

"YOU DICK!" Janet shrieked, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Brad gathered Magenta up and backed away, Frank departed down the hall.

* * *

><p>Janet stood outside the bathroom door as Brad helped Magenta shower, she couldn't see anything through her tears. She loved Frank, even more than she'd ever loved Brad. It was sick the way he treated Magenta, Brad would never treat her like that, Janet sat down on Magenta and Brad's bed and let her tears pour. Brad opened the door, Magenta gripping his arm, she was wearing a white nightgown, Janet stood up as Magenta lay down next to where Brad was sitting. He broke the silence,<p>

"Where are you sleeping tonight, Janet?"

"Don't know, last night I slept with Rocky, well, under Rocky... But don't worry, I can sleep someplace else." Janet lay down on the floor and wrapped herself in her jacket, Brad lay down next to Magenta and she buried her face into his shoulder. Brad placed a hand on her back. Frank and Rocky yelled at each other, Janet stood up and sat next to Magenta,

"What did he do, can I see?" Magenta took off her nightgown to display a few whip marks, a deep cut on her right arm, some bruises and a gash running up her abdomen. Janet gasped and her eyes clouded with tears, Magenta lay down, Janet spread herself out on her jacket and Brad pulled the sheets up to his face. His eyes remained wide open all night.


	11. Chapter 11

Magenta didn't wake up the next morning. Frank and Rocky stayed shut in their bedroom for the whole day. Brad came into Magenta's room after a while of waiting in the elevator to find Janet standing over her,

"She's not waking up." Janet finally whispered. "She's just lying there... She's got like this, teeny pulse and it's freaking me out." Janet sat on the bed and buried her face in the sheets. A few seconds later she stood back up and ran outside into the cold.

...

Janet flung the doors open and screamed into the frigid sunrise, a shrill, loud, piercing shriek. A stream of incoherent sound. She screamed for herself, Brad, Magenta, Magenta's family, their son was dead and their daughter was comatose, she screamed for Frank and Columbia and Rocky and Ralph and Betty and herself and everything else that was fucking wrong with her fucking life. And she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore and when she couldn't anymore she fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

><p>Brad found Janet outside on the frozen ground. Magenta had woken up.<p>

"Janet? Janet?" Brad shook Janet hard until she started to shove back,

"Brad, hi..." Her voice cracked and there was mascara running down her face.

"She's awake." Janet stood up shakily, shivering, her throat still hurt from screaming.

...

When Brad opened the door, what he found shocked him profusely.

Frank was standing, completely still and covered in sweat, with both hands up the front of Magenta's dress.

Brad lost it. He ripped Frank out of Magenta's dress, Janet attempted fruitlessly to restrain him, there were a few hits, blood spraying everywhere, and Brad standing over what he had done, breathing heavily. He had been paid back for what he had done to her. It was almost over.

* * *

><p>Brad was walking down the hall that night when he entered Magenta's room. She wasn't there. Brad ran down the hall to Frank's room, when he walked in something stopped him in his tracks.<p>

Magenta and Frank were sitting on the floor.

Magenta was wiping blood off Frank's face.

She was whispering gently to him.

They both had tears streaming down their faces.

When Magenta saw Brad, her head snapped up, her hand fell away from Frank's bloody shoulder.

...

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU! HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR BEST FRIEND, HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Brad shouted at Magenta, she was leaning against her bedroom wall, shaking in fear. Janet had an arm around her, Brad began to turn away,

"Please, Brad, I didn't mean it that way-" She was silenced by Brad whipping around and slapping her cheek. Hard. Magenta rubbed her face gingerly as it began to turn white and then red. Brad leapt back in shock.

"I'm... So fucking sorry..."

* * *

><p>After driving for a while, Brad found himself outside a KFC, possibly the most disgusting KFC he'd ever been to. He got out of the car and walked inside. It was still the early morning and the staff were setting up.<p>

"Want some chicken?"

"No, not really."

"Well, do you want anything?"

"No."

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." said a scrawny boy with acne and huge glasses. Brad inched toward the door, "Keep walking." reminded the boy, "Just, yeah, door's right over there..." Brad got back in the car and stabbed the key into the ignition and drove away. Back to the castle. Back to Magenta.

...

Janet answered the door,

"Oh. You're back."

"Where is she?"

"She?"

"Magenta."

"Upstairs. She's falling asleep." Brad ran inside, up the stairs and into her room. the lights were dimmed and Magenta was laying quietly in the middle of her bed with her eyes open a crack and a dark purple bruise on her face. Brad stroked her arm,

"I'm back. Did I wake you?"

The room was silent in the pause between Brad's attempt at an apology and Magenta whispering something indiscernible before Brad finally choked out, "I can't tell you how sorry I am right now."

"I know."

"I mean, what I did can literally be construed as domestic abuse."

"Why, because I'm a domestic?" Magenta began to smile a little, "That's okay, I understand."

"And you understand I'll do anything for you?"

"Okay." Brad lay next to her,

"I'll never leave."

"Me either. Are we still engaged?" Brad's heart almost stopped, she remembered.

"Of course we are."

* * *

><p>Brad's phone rang the next morning, he was almost too tired to answer, he and Magenta had fucked the entire night before.<p>

"You're on with Brad."

"Brad, it's Ralph. Betty and I have something very important to tell you." Brad could hear Betty wailing in the background, 'YOU STUPID MAN! OH, YOU STUPID, STUPID MAN!'.

"By important you mean..."

"I mean Betty and I are getting a divorce." Betty screeched louder on the other end, silenced by a loud, 'SHOVE IT, YOU MISERABLE WENCH!', "Anyway, you still dating the chick from the news?"

"Yes, why."

"Well, good luck, m'friend. Women are crazy things, one day you're hot stuff and then you're a dirt sam'wich. And that girl looks like the type that will do damn near anything to make sure your dirt sam'wich is real disgustin', but for now, I got some papers to fill out, see ya."

"Bye?" Brad hung up and tossed his phone at the wall, it didn't break. "Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

What Frank had said had haunted Brad since he heard it, _work her until she dies_. It had been a long time since the encounter but the experience was still fresh in Brad's mind, at that moment, he was laying in Magenta's bed as she fell asleep. Frank had whipped her again and left her at the bottom of the stairwell. After a while, Magenta's eyes began to close as Brad comforted her,

...

_Magenta's mind reeled as she began to fall asleep, she flashed back to high school, she was 14, walking home from a date with Brad, the first date of her life, her first kiss, she was walking on air, her soft red skirt lapped at her knees and her blouse fluttered in the cool, nighttime August breeze, her navy blue half-inch heels smacked the pavement in a satisfying way, so much so that she didn't see the man licking his chapped lips behind her._

_"Hello miss..." croaked the man, Magenta's young judgement couldn't tell if she was afraid or confused,_

_"Hello?"_

_"Well, now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" The man's blistered hands gestured to the alley she was cutting through to avoid the surprisingly thick Denton traffic. Magenta's heart pounded,_

_"I was just leaving..." a cold sweat broke out across Magenta's body and she began to walk faster to avoid what was probably coming, the man grabbed her waist and she whipped around,_

_"No, stay here!"_

_"GET OFF!"_

_"Shut up, bitch!" The man thrust her into a wall as she screamed and felt a jabbing feeling in her inner thighs-_h

...

Magenta snapped awake, screaming and shivering in sweat. She sat upright in bed so her whip marks stung and began to bleed more heavily, Janet rushed to her and Brad woke up,

"Magenta, are you okay?" Janet interrogated, Magenta fell onto Brad and sobbed harder.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Magenta began to feel sick as she confessed what she had been reminded of,

"Brad, I didn't lose my virginity to you." Brad mind began to flash back to high school as well, he recalled the time Magenta had come to his house, when he found her on the bathroom floor.

_Brad walked into his washroom, he had eaten waaaayyy to much that night and needed to get rid of it_ **(Yep, I'm making Brad bulimic!) **_He turned the light on the find Magenta laying on the bathroom tiles with blood streaming out from under her skirt,_

_"What happened?"_

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you, but, remember our first date? Well, when I was walking home, there was this pervert, and- now I just had a miscarriage." Brad collapsed next to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly. Only wishing he had had the good sense to fucking walk her home._

"I know you didn't."

_Brad and Magenta lay on his couch on that beautiful New Year's Eve, making out, her lip gloss tasted like strawberries and chocolate, the two foods that reeked of sex, but, like, in a French-ass way, all Brad knew was her body heat was turning him on even more than the taste of her mouth. He began to unzip the back of her fitting blue dress,_

_"No, Brad, stop."_

_"It's okay, you can trust me."_

_"Okay."_

_"I want to do you tonight."_

_"Not without protection, okay?"_

_"Oh, okay." Brad snickered and Magenta took off her dress,_

_"Let's go." Magenta smiled._

_..._

_A few months later, Magenta began to not show up at school, Randall said she was either sick or had a modelling job and shit like that, but when Brad's mother was driving him to the mall, he saw a girl in a black leather jacket standing, crying, outside the local abortion clinic._

_"Stop the car." Brad ordered, "Mom, stop the damn car!"_

_"Brad, darling, are you okay, you're acting insane! Get in the car!" Brad ran over to where the girl was standing, it was Magenta, why would she be getting- Fuck..._

_"Magenta?" Brad yelled as he ran toward her, she began to walk away,_

_"Please, don't talk to me." she sobbed as Evie Majors called from the car,_

_"Are you getting an abortion?"_

_"I had to!" she shouted, "I thought I told you to use a condom!"_

_"I got you p-"_

_"PREGNANT! YOU KNOW I HATE ABORTION! YOU KNOW I THINK IT'S MURDER! I JUST KILLED WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN A BABY!"_

_"I'M SORRY!" Magenta ran back to her mother's car. Brad walked slowly back to his._

Brad let Magenta cry as Janet sat on the end of the bed. A few hot tears burned Brad's face as Magenta shuddered in his arms. He lay her down on the mattress, her face was streaked with tears and sweat. Janet pulled him out into the hall, Magenta watched painfully as he left,

"Why are you doing this?" Janet sighed as they got into the hall,

"What, what the hell are you going on about?"

"Can't you see it's hurting her? This front you're putting on is hurting Magenta, you're so cold, did you see how hard she was crying?"

"She had a nightmare from 11th grade when she got raped."

"You could have been nicer than you were."

"I was perfectly fine!" Brad ran back into the room and when Janet found him he was standing, holding Magenta against his chest with her bare legs around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. She turned her face to Janet, her eyes looked heavy and tired with tears. Janet walked over and rubbed her back,

"Honey, what's wrong? This can't be all about the fact that you got raped in high school..."

"It's not." Magenta exhaled heavily, "Last night, Frank said, and I quote, that I would soon be relieved of my work."


	13. Chapter 13

Magenta had been beaten again. This time Brad found her collapsed and bleeding on the stairs, her arm had been dislocated and broken, possibly to the point of no repair. This time she was laying in the bathtub on the third floor, her white curves were skewed under the still water and her right arm was swollen, bruised and bloody. Tear streaks were still fresh on her face. Brad was standing outside the bathroom door, he wasn't going to let anyone touch Magenta when she was this vulnerable. When he opened the door he found Magenta resting her head on the lip of the tub, her green eyes magnified by the tears. Brad knelt next to the tub and held her working hand,

"I'm sorry I let this happen, you're right-handed-"

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Magenta mouthed gently, her voice breaking, "You were asleep."

"That's the point. I was asleep so I didn't know what was happening."

"Baby, I'm tired."

"I'll take you to your room." Brad lifted Magenta out of the tepid water and they departed to her room. Brad lay her down and her torn-up arm stained the sheets red with each slight tremor in her destroyed body. This was what Brad imagined death to look like. A ring of bruises defaced her pale shoulders like a dark blue pearl necklace under her skin and a few bigger ones marred her waist, chest and stomach. Brad began to take off his clothes and lay next to her, under the sheets, not having sex, but Brad and Magenta had never felt closer.

* * *

><p>When Brad woke up the next morning, Magenta was already up and sitting next to the bed, wearing a black off-shoulder dress with black lace, tulle and dark purple ribbon running through the neckline. She was smiling for the first time in a while and if her arm hadn't looked so hideous she would look absolutely perfect, still, Brad felt himself getting harder than a brick with a boner.<p>

_Brad flashed back to 11th grade again, he had been laying in his room, quietly, trying to sleep. He heard his mother open the door,_

_"Oh, Magenta!"_

_"Is Brad here?"_

_"Yes, he's right upstairs, what happened to you?"_

_"Oh, nothing, I'm okay." Brad heard light footsteps clicking slowly up the stairs, in the hall, and finally saw Magenta in his doorway, her thin body blocking a fraction of the light in the hallway, Brad switched his light on and saw Magenta leaning on his doorframe, she had a heavy nosebleed, bruises and scrapes all over her and a bloody cut running down her leg and through her delicate black lace tights._

_"Baby, come here, what happened?" Brad sat up in bed and Magenta ran to him, limping, sobbing, Brad held her to his bare chest until she could speak,_

_"Janet did it. She only said I didn't deserve you. She said I'm a white trash suburban bitch who doesn't deserve to be loved." Brad held Magenta tighter until she began to stop crying, he lay her back on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He got out of bed and lay on the floor,_

_"You can stay here tonight. I'll have my mom call your parents." Magenta closed her eyes and Brad laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled slightly, _

_"Goodnight, Brad, darling." _**(Janet totally stole Magenta's idea!) **_Brad lay down without another word._

Brad snapped out of his flashback to see Magenta staring at him,

"Brad, are you okay?" Brad leaned forward and held Magenta tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Magenta flashed back again to high school. She was 13. She was alone and depressed and had locked herself in the washroom of her house. Her brother and parents were out and she was alone, and she knew her mother kept Tylenol around. She grabbed the can and slipped it into her purse. <em>

_..._

_The next day, Brad showed up at her house, while he was sitting in her room, she excused herself to go take her Tylenol._

_Brad knocked on the door of Magenta's bathroom,_

_"Are you alright in there?"_

_"Please go home." said a quiet voice, Brad opened the door to find Magenta sitting on the marble counter, her hair was disheveled and she had mascara running down her face,_

_"What happened?"_

_"Please just go home, Brad." She collapsed into his contact, sobbing._

_"What happened, you can tell me? What did Janet say?"_

_"Nothing. I'm almost gone-"_

_"What the hell are you talking about!"_

_"I just had a whole bottle of Tylenol." Brad dragged Magenta's numb body downstairs to where her mother was on the phone with her boss..._

* * *

><p><em>She was getting her stomach pumped, everything was going to be fine. London sat a few feet away from where Brad was, Randall was almost getting his girlfriend pregnant a few seats away in the waiting room. A nurse brought Magenta out in a wheelchair,<em>

_"Are you the mother?" she asked London,_

_"Yes, I am, her father's in Chicago on a business trip." London took the wheelchair and took everyone back to the car._

_..._

_Magenta was asleep in her bed, she was supposed to sleep off the shock. Brad sat down next to her and lightly touched her tangled hair. Ragged breaths made her delicate body jerk and her beautiful round face seemed even paler that usual and the lines of black makeup streaming down her cheeks contrasted starkly with the pallor. She opened her eyes slowly..._

Brad carried Magenta downstairs. As soon as they reached the kitchen, they heard a familiar whine of,

"Bitch, please." Magenta stiffened in Brad's arms before she was ripped away and dragged into the snow, Janet trailed behind, protesting, Frank shoved Magenta against a tree in the front yard and tied her there. All Brad heard was the sound of an engine revving and Magenta's blood-curdling scream.


	14. Chapter 14

Brad kicked harder at the accelerator and began to sweat more heavily as Magenta's glassy eyes stared blankly into the rearview mirror and Janet tried desperately to staunch the thick flow of blood.

"BRAD!" Janet screamed as the car well exceeded the speed limit, "WHY COULDN'T WE JUST CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!" Janet focused her frayed attention to Magenta's bloody thighs, trying to erase what had happened from her memory, Frank had tied Magenta to a tree and slammed her multiple times with his pick-up truck, rupturing most of her lower body, the car pulled up in the hospital parking lot, Janet got the attention of an ER nurse as Magenta gushed blood all over Brad as he held her and eventually passed her off.

...

A nurse approached Brad and Janet in the hospital waiting room,

"Are you a Brad Majors?"

"Yes."

"You brought Magenta Alvarado." Brad choked back a few tears and nodded, "She's doing better, we gave her some morphine and some other painkillers, but most of her lower body was shattered and due to internal damage, she won't be able to get pregnant."

"When can I see her?"

"In a few hours, she'll be in a medically-induced coma until tomorrow."

"Where is she?"

"I rather not-"

"I want to see her now."

"Well, I suppose I can make an exception." the nurse lead Brad and Janet down a light blue hallway to a tiny room labeled 'Urgent Care', where Magenta was barely conscious while being injected by a young woman in scrubs, Janet smiled and sat down next to the bed, stroking Magenta's cold face,

"How are you, honey?"

"She can't hear you." said the nurse, "Too much morphine."

"Oh, okay, I'm just kind of, you know, projecting positive energy."

"What are you, a soccer mom?"

"What? NO!"

...

Through the morphine, Magenta could vaguely make out Janet's smiling face above her and Brad wiping away the tears that for whatever reason still resided on her face and dabbing at the blood on her chest. She was too tired to say anything and she felt her eyes closing...

...

Brad lay across Magenta's fragile body with his head on her chest, her heart rate was fluctuating and her blood was beginning to seep through his jeans. She had wanted babies so badly...

* * *

><p>The next morning Brad woke to a choked, anguished sob, Janet was still passed out in the chair next to Magenta's bed, sawing logs. Magenta was awake, Brad stood up and sat on her bed, she was hyperventilating,<p>

"It hurts-"

"Ssh, I know." Brad soothed, dragging his hands over her delicate body, she began to cry harder as the rubbing alcohol stung her skin. Brad held her as she drew ragged, noisy breaths through her crushed windpipe, Frank had tied her up partially by her neck. With chains fastened tightly. Brad got into the bed with her, she looked cold. Magenta weakly moved in closer to him and pressed her hot, tear-streaked face into his t-shirt. Brad began to rub her back until she slowly began to calm down. He removed the white hospital gown until he could see everything, the entire area between her waist and knees was torn up, bruised and bloody. It matched her right arm. She shuddered as he lightly touched a gash on her thigh,

"Is the morphine helping?"

"It just makes me sick."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

"It's probably impossible, everything down there is probably broken anyway."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Magenta fell asleep, the morphine gave her recurring hot flashes and heavy sweating. Janet eventually forced Brad out of her bed. She had dragged him to the cafe across the street, she was downing a latte as Brad picked at a cupcake Janet had ordered for herself.<p>

"You don't get it, she needs me."

"She's sleeping now, and you wouldn't stop sniffing her!"

"She smells good. I still think I need to stay with her."

"Brad, the most she needs right now is for you to be strong for her."

"That's the absolute most cliche thing to say at a time like this. I need to go back."

* * *

><p>Magenta was sitting in her room when Brad came in. She was wearing the same off-shoulder dress she had worn at the castle and her hair was straightened.<p>

"You came back." she said quietly,

"Yeah, why are you-"

"Because I want to die looking like this." Her eyes clouded with tears when she said this, Brad began to breathe more heavily,

"Die?"

"I don't want to live anymore."

"I want you to!" Brad ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Please stay-"

"I can't-"

"You can! You'll have some more blood transfusions, you'll have surgery, I won't leave this time-"

"No, I'm dying-"

"You're not dying!"

"I think I overdosed..."

"WHAT?"

"I took a lot of over-the-counter sleeping pills, and then some morphine-"

"Did you throw up?"

"I tried, but I can't see anything..." Magenta exuded a tortured moan and Brad shoved her into a wheelchair as gently as he could and ran down the hall until he saw a nurse,

"Alvarado, are you okay, what's wrong?"

"She needs to get her stomach pumped." Brad interrupted,

"I think I overdosed on sleeping pills-"

* * *

><p>The nurse had taken the wheelchair and Magenta was going to be fine. Brad called Janet and they were in the waiting room.<p>

"You realize this is the fourth time she's tried to kill herself, right?" Brad choked,

"What?"

"In high school, she overdosed twice on Tylenol, back at the castle she almost overdosed on morphine, and now she's getting her stomach pumped because of sleeping pills _and_ morphine."

"I think she needs psychiatric help."

"Don't you fucking get it? I'm supposed to be the one helping her but it's not working-"

"Do you know what Magenta told me? She absolutely adores you, but, I think there's something wrong..." The nurse that had taken Magenta came out from behind the plastic partition,

"Majors, the procedure went smoothly, we've put Magenta to sleep so she won't go into shock, but some of her injuries were aggravated because of the procedure, so she's begun to bleed more heavily, so we're going to be watching her closely."

"Is she okay to see anyone?"

"Maybe after she falls asleep." Brad dug his nails into his left knee, and began to wait.

* * *

><p>The nurse came out later. Brad went behind the partition and found Magenta resting in a bed that looked huge for her and looked like she was being crushed under the sheets, Brad lay a hand on her comatose shoulder and she shifted slightly, there was a little blood leaking through the sheets,<p>

"Did the lavage make her bleed heavier?" Janet inquired, twirling a little bit of Magenta's hair between two of her fingers,

"Didn't I just say that?" said the nurse, interrupted by a young woman with long dark hair bursting into the room,

"Are you Brad?"

"Yes."

"Janet?"

"Janet Fallon Weiss."

"Yeah, sure, I'm Joanne, uh, Frank's sister." **(yes, Nutty Nut-Ball is in Deleted Scenes.)**

"I know you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, listen, I know why y'all are here and I find it disgusting."

"Disgusting? That we went to a hospital?"

"No, that you _had_ to, I completely disagree with what my brother did and I want to try to help." Joanne stood over Magenta's bed, "Did he do all this?" She pointed to the bloody sheets. Brad nodded, "Shit." Joanne sat down on the bed. "Is she gonna be okay? She's just sleeping, right?"

"Everything's fine, can you go away please?" Joanne stood up and handed Brad a slip of paper,

"Here's my number, feel free to call if you ever need anything."

"I won't. But thanks anyway." Joanne skipped out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Brad and Janet found themselves in front of the hospital while Magenta was sleeping, they had been sitting quietly until they saw him running towards them,<p>

"YOU DIPSHITS!" screamed Frank when he saw them, "YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!" Janet stood up from the bench she had been sitting on, only to be shoved back down, Frank grabbed Brad's shirt collar and yanked him up, "And you tell that fucking whore girlfriend of yours that if she tells anyone, I WILL MAKE HER SUFFER! And, to top it all off, you're dragging my SISTER into it, isn't that right?" Brad subconsciously turned around to see the window of Magenta's room, and choked on his own breath when he saw her white face staring down.

...

Brad tripped into Magenta's room to find her asleep. He began to shake her awake, she opened her eyes,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"We have to leave."

"No, we don't have to leave, we can stay here, I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep."

"No, Frank was just outside, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't get hurt again, I'm okay, don't worry about me." Brad began to turn away but Magenta turned his attention back to her face, "We're going to be fine, and we're going to get past this, we'll start a family- Please can we start a family?" Brad swallowed what he was about to say, "Brad, say something." Magenta fell silent, looked at her abdomen and her eyes filled with tears, "I can't, can I?"

"I didn't want to tell you right away-" Magenta leaned forward and sobbed harder, Janet chose that moment to walk in.

"Magenta? What's wrong?" she turned to Brad, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Janet's face softened when she saw Magenta rubbing her stomach, "Did you tell her?" Brad nodded as Janet sat down on Magenta's bed.

"Why does it have to be me? Can't it happen to someone who's already had children? Maybe I could have surgery..."

"I don't think you can." Janet said softly, "You're hurt enough."

* * *

><p>That night, Magenta and Janet fell asleep early. Brad stood up from his spot on the side of Magenta's bed, grabbed Janet's Swiss Army Knife from her purse and began to cut himself. He wanted to feel like Magenta did. With the slim chance that he could take her place.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

When Janet woke up, the last thing she expected to find was Brad passed out on the bathroom floor with cuts on his wrists. The first thing she did was scream as loud as possible, most likely waking Magenta up in the next room.

"BRAD, WHAT THE *fuck*" she whispered the last word, "ARE YOU DOING?" Brad opened his eyes, "AND IS THAT MY SWISS ARMY KNIFE? THAT'S FOR EMERGENCIES! THAT'S IN CASE I GET RAPED OR SOMETHING!"

"I can't put up with it anymore..."

"WHAT, FRANK'S INSANE-NESS? IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Shut up, you know she's dying, I want to be with her in heaven. I want to see how she looks as an angel."

"She's not dying."

"You're in denial, Janet."

"I AM _**NOT**_ IN DENIAL!" Janet kicked Brad in the knee.

"Go away." Janet grabbed Brad by the shirt collar and dragged him into the next room, Magenta had woken up,

"LOOK!" Janet shouted, "DO I HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO SLAP HIM?" Magenta looked at Brad,

"What did he do?"

Janet held up Brad's arm; "LOOK AT ALL THESE CUTS!"

* * *

><p><em>Brad was in 2nd grade again. On the first day of school, he walked into class to find six other children in the room, some of them he knew, but one girl stood out to him, she was smaller than the rest of the class, with auburn curls with two white bow hair clips. She was writing in a pink notebook and wearing a black skirt, a white blouse and a black sweater, Brad walked over to her, <em>

_"Hello, I'm Brad, I'm in 2nd grade too, I came over here because I want you to know that I think you're pretty and I like your hair. Red is my favourite color." The girl looked back at him,_

_"I'm Magenta, I like ham."_

_"Me too, my mommy says it's good to eat meat so I can play football so my grandpa will like me."_

_"Do you have a desk yet? Miss Collins is a nice teacher, we can pick out our own desks. I skipped two grades, I'm supposed to only skip one and be in first grade, but the principal thinks I can handle grade 2."_

_"I like smart girls, I think I'll sit next to you."_

* * *

><p>The next day, Brad found himself covered in blood again. Janet's Swiss Army Knife was sticking out of his arm garishly.<p>

"Fuck. I'm going to hell." Brad stood up and smeared blood across his arm, "Whatever." he whined as he began to leave, only to have Janet slam into him, she was sobbing,

"MY GOD, BRAD! IT HAPPENED!" She screeched, kneeling on the floor at his feet and sobbing into his knees.

"What happened? Why're you screaming? Shut up for two seconds and tell me what happened." Janet stood up and wiped some tears off her face, she stared into Brad's eyes and finally allowed her voice to squeak out,

"Frank came back. He left an hour ago. Magenta is in ICU right now." Janet broke down once more. Brad's mind froze before he took off down the hall in search of the ICU.


	16. Chapter 16

Brad and Janet reached ICU quickly. A nurse was standing outside the room,

"Is this where Magenta Alvarado is?" Janet inquired nervously, "How is she?"

"She has a concussion, broken neck and back, she lost a lot of blood and she's in shock."

"That can't happen!" Brad blurted out, "I need to get in there!" Brad shoved past the nurse and ran to where Magenta was, Janet hung back, Brad turned around,

"What, why are you just standing there?"

"I... I just hate blood..." Janet rubbed her foot on the back of her leg, "I don't like blood at all..."

* * *

><p><em>It was the summer going into 6th grade. Brad had just been informed that he and his brother Steve would be moving with their father to Nebraska for 3 years to see how they liked it, in case Mark inherited the family farm. Brad had been sitting in Magenta's room, they had been eating chocolate croissants that London made, Jake had dragged Randall on a fishing trip that was bound to end with Randall holding a netful of weeds with Jake soaking wet, Brad could remember it like it was yesterday.<em>

_"Hey Magenta?" Brad asked through a mouthful of chocolate chips and pastry,_

_"Yep?" Magenta replied, she had been testing her new eyeshadow,_

_"Um, how would you feel if... I moved?"_

_"I'd feel sad, I guess, and mad. Why?"_

_"Because... my dad is making me go to Nebraska until 9th grade." Magenta turned around with eyeshadow on one eyelid, applied with velocity only a ten-year-old is capable of,_

_"What?"_

_"Me and Steve have to go to Nebraska for 3 years." Magenta bit her lip,_

_"But- but- but I don't want you to!" She sat down next to Brad, he held her hand, _

_"I promise I'll call you on the telephone, and write letters, and email you! And I'll come back for visits every summer and winter and spring break!"_

_"But you won't be here!" she sobbed, burying her face in Brad's shoulder, he put a hand on her back, "I WON'T SEE YOU TIL HIGH SCHOOL!"_

_"I promise-" Magenta pulled back,_

_"Maybe I can come with you."_

_"I wish."_

_"I'll go ask my mom now! Wait, I'll pack my backpack!" Magenta started to shovel t-shirts and skirts into a cute Hello Kitty backpack, pausing to yell, "MOMMY, I'M GOING TO ALASKA WITH BRAD!"_

_"Are you?" London hollered back from the kitchen, Brad felt hot tears pooling in his eyes, he sat down on the floor next to Magenta and held her wrists as she stuffed a throw rug into her bag,_

_"I'm sorry, but we can't bring you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"We just can't." Magenta was full-out crying by now, Brad was starting to tear up,_

_"I'm gonna miss you so much!"_

_"Me too. I like Denton, it has malls, and conference rooms, and playgrounds, and you, and the school, and you and... yeah..."_

_2 days later, Brad was beginning to get ready to leave Denton in his dad's car, Magenta and her family and Janet and her family had come to see them off, Brad had never seen Magenta so beautiful before, she was wearing a white dress with a white bow in her hair, which had been brushed to the point of... flat... the only problem were the tears. _

_She was the last to leave, as Brad was getting into the car, he maintained a steady grip on her hand, until the car began to inch away, Brad poked his head out of the sun roof and waved,_

_"SEE YOU IN DECEMBER!" Brad screamed,_

_"I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Magenta paused as the little white dress fluttered in the wind and the pavement stung her bare feet as she ran after the car, raw skin pounding the asphalt, "I LOVE YOU!" _

_"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Brad screamed back as the car accelerated and the heartbroken little girl in white disappeared from view, "I love you, Magenta." Brad choked as his father pulled him down into his seat. December couldn't come soon enough._

* * *

><p>A loud, violent gasp sounded throughout the echo-y ICU, Magenta's eyes shot open, the nurse peered over the rims of her glasses and Brad snapped out of his daze. Janet kind of looked up from her magazine, assuming Brad was having an asthma attack. Brad searched for the sound and saw Magenta waking up next to him as the nurse pressed a stethoscope against her chest,<p>

"Y-y-you're you're you're-" Brad couldn't come up with anything but, "I love you so much." he grabbed her hand and shoved the nurse away, leaning over her and drenching her with tears, Magenta didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I ever left you."

"S'fine." Magenta slurred through the morphine, "W'happened?"

"We have to leave Denton. Now."

"S'okay, I hafta'stay here."

"We can't. You'll get hurt again." Brad leaned back and stared at her, her dark green eyes were clouded with lethargy and pain. He had a picture in his wallet of the week before he left, a little girl with red hair holding up her new ballet shoes, Brad in the middle, a boy with dark curls and a wide smile eating through a bag of Cheez Curlz. Frank, and a slightly taller boy with blonde hair and an attitude. Randall. They were so innocent, she was so beautiful, none had smoked a joint yet, they were all virgins, they hadn't legally changed their names to something bizarre like Riffraff or become a somewhat-masochistic slave to their own childhood friend or become an uptight jerk or an abusive psychopath. A pang of guilt resonated through Brad, he remembered the year he didn't go back to Denton at all, the year of eighth grade, it only resulted in forgetting her, on the first day on 9th grade, he knew he had known a girl like her, he just didn't quite know where from, he had dated a lot of girls in Nebraska, Anna-Mae, Penny, Krista, Diane, Jolene, Andrea, but she was different, maybe it was her eyes, her hair, the way she poked holes in paper when she was nervous, the sound of her laugh, the way she had cried when he left, how one of her hands was paler than the other, how she dotted her i's with a messy little heart, how she used to bite her lip, how she looked in white... the way her room was either extremely messy or extremely neat, never both. Or that she was his.

Now she was paralyzed. One more thing to remember.

* * *

><p><em>Spring Break, 7th grade, Mark's car pulled up in Evie's driveway at about 3:00 am. All Brad wanted to do was pass out in his bed, his comfy-ass, warm, Dentonian bed. Evie and Jonathan were on the walk in their pyjamas, the Weiss house next door was still wide awake, of course, suddenly Brad remembered something, he remembered why he had been holding a bouquet of pink and red roses. Why he had been up all night the previous night thinking about who he missed the most from his hometown. Magenta McAllistor (Alvarado since her parents seperated.). Brad walked down the road to her house, Randall's bedroom light was on, a sitcom that London was watching was resonating into the street, Brad knocked on the door, London answered, a warm, Magenta-like smile spread across her face,<em>

_"Brad, sweetie, you're here!"_

_"Hi, London." London grinned wider, _

_"Magenta's been waiting for you. She's upstairs in her room, she's probably asleep, just wake her up." Brad started up the stairs, the door was still white, with 'Magenta' written in sparkly paper letters, Brad pushed the door open, she was sleeping in the same iron bed, with the same sheets, with the same light pink walls, and the same lamp that cast a soft pink glow across the room, she was sleeping, it was beautiful. Brad laid the bouquet on the pillow,_

_"'Genta."_

_"Randy, go 'way..."_

_"Magenta, it's me." Magenta opened her eyes,_

_"I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!" She threw herself on him, and as her body was pressed against his, Brad felt two things he hadn't before, a indescribable feeling of relief... and _breasts._ Had he been gone that long?_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Magenta was still asleep when Brad came into her room. Janet was sitting next to her bed. She looked up when she heard Brad come in,

"How's she been? Okay?"

"She can't walk now, can she?"

"No, Janet, I thought you could have guessed."

"WELL, I'M SO FUCKIN' SORRY!" Janet collapsed in tears across Magenta's sleeping body, "I, I just, if I had known... known that... this would have happened... if I had known... in elementary and high school... I wouldn't have treated her nearly as bad as I did. I just feel so bad..."

...

"Mrs Ashton?" Lavender stood up and whipped around to see a tall nurse standing behind her,

"Yes?"

"You brought your son in?"

"Yes, my son, is he okay?"

"We have a diagnosis. Here, sit down here." Lavender sat down and the nurse leaned over her clipboard, "It seems your son has a very rare form of schizophrenia that can cause homicidal tendencies, which would explain why he nearly killed that Magenta girl in Room 583."

"When did this happen? He was a gentle boy up until about two years ago... he started thinking about death a lot."

"A common symptom." a few tears started forming in Lavender's eyes. Remembering how he had been before.

He'd killed his best friend and his first crush.

He'd tried to kill his other friend.

This wasn't Lavender's son.

It wasn't him in a medically induced coma. It wasn't him who was slowly losing sanity. It wasn't her baby who was becoming a serial killer. It just wasn't.


	17. Chapter 17

"SHE'S SUCH A MASOCHIST!" Brad shouted as soon as Magenta was out of earshot, Janet watched with a horrified expression plastered across her face, Brad slammed his clenched fist against the wall of the hospital corridor, "God dammit. She doesn't care anymore. It's like she wants to die. She's such a masochist."

"Please don't feel mad at her. If I was in her position, I'd want to die too." Janet was interrupted as Brad backhanded her across the eye, "YOU'VE GOT SOME PROBLEMS, OKAY?"

"Janet, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, or it will be once I can see again!" Brad leaned against the wall and slid down to the shiny floor,

"I'm losing it. Or I already have. Or I will if she dies." the name 'Magenta' hadn't been mentioned in five minutes, Brad and Janet knew perfectly well who they were yelling at each other about,

"Brad, she's had most of her life taken away already." Janet sat down next to him, "Have you considered..." the following word was a hasty, rushed whisper, "euthanasia?" Brad snapped his focus around,

"What?"

"Well, she has the shot and she eventually dies in her sleep. Simple. She won't feel anything."

"Magenta isn't a dog, Janet, or a cat, I know you called her a bitch in high school but that doesn't matter, she's not an animal and she shouldn't have to die like one. When she dies- if she dies, I'm going to bring her to her parents' house, that way she can be with her family."

"But, what if she's in pain, she should have people who know what they're doing with her, she should have morphine and medical professionals."

"She shouldn't have to die here! She hates it here!"

"But you won't have to deal with her body if she dies here."

"Janet, I'm not having this conversation anymore."

"But think about it, okay?" Brad re-entered Magenta's room and found her staring at the ceiling of her room, her eyes were glimmering with immobile tears. Brad sat on the end of her bed and put a hand on her knee, almost unaware that she couldn't feel it. It was almost like the time in high school when she had overdosed on Tylenol and almost died. Brad inclined the upper half of Magenta's bed so he could see her face, she smiled when she saw him,

"I heard you yelling at Janet, are the two of you okay?"

"We're fine, what about you?"

"My head hurts. Which is really bad, seeing as it's the only thing I can feel." It was true. It hurt Brad to see her like that, paralyzed from the waist down, limited range of motion in the arm that _hadn't_ been irreversibly broken, she was covered in cuts and had a throbbing headache. Brad took hold of her good hand,

"I'm so sorry." Magenta tried weakly to smile, the cut on her lip re-opened,

"Please don't be. You tried to help." Magenta tightened her grip on Brad's hand, the nurse, who Brad understood to be named Evangeline, came into the room,

"Miss Alvarado, your mother's here."

"Oh. Okay." Magenta adjusted her position as much as possible, only to see a woman shorter than her mother, with darker and curlier hair that had a few silver streaks entering the room.

Lavender Ashton.

Magenta constricted Brad's hand harder and her heart monitor freaked out, her cuts started to bleed more heavily as her heart rate accelerated,

"That's not my mother-"

"Magenta, honey, we need to talk-"

"No, we don't. Get out, you psychopathic bitch."

"Do you know why Frank did what he did?"

"He wants to kill me."

"He has a psychological... problem." Magenta's eyes softened and her heart rate slowed down a little, Brad felt her release his hand, still keeping hold. Magenta cast her eyes down,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Your mother will be coming soon, I just wanted to apologize for my son." A blonde woman who looked about 40 came into the room, it was London,

"Baby girl, how are you? Hi, Brad." London sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How's Tiana?"

"She's turning 12 soon." London gingerly touched Magenta's right arm. "Does that hurt?"

"I can't really feel it."

It was then that Brad truly felt like he was breaking even more than she was.

* * *

><p>Brad had dozed off as Magenta, London and Janet were in the middle of discussing nail polish. When he woke up two hours later, Janet was sobbing in a corner in a pool of blood.<p>

"Janet, are you okay?" Brad glanced at Magenta's bed, "Where's Magenta?"

Janet stood up and turned around, Magenta was lying in her arms covered in blood.

...

"WHAT DID HE DO NOW?"

"I don't want to say. It was too horrible..." Magenta coughed and more blood started pulsing out of her mouth. Almost as hard as the slash marks on her arms where the IVs and transfusions had been torn out.

"You have to tell me!"

"He... he just came and-" Janet started to sob harder, "I called the nurse, she hasn't come yet..." as if on cue, the nurse chose that moment to walk in,

"What happened? Why is she bleeding so much?"

"She got beaten again. And then-" Janet dried a few tears as they were replaced by new ones, "And then he killed himself." Lavender tripped into the room in tears,

"How did it happen?"

Janet held up a shotgun, "This is what happened." Magenta coughed, blood sprayed across the room, the nurse lifted her back into bed,

"No, this isn't going to work, she needs to go to the ER. Majors, can you just carry her there, I don't have a gurney or anything and this is a problem, Miss Weiss, you can come if you'd like, Mrs Ashton-"

"I'm going home. I have to tell my husband about this. And my daughter." Lavender replied, surprisingly calm. She left the room and Brad gathered Magenta into his arms, her eyes were beginning to close and she was bleeding heavier.

This wasn't something that would have happened in high school.

...

Dr. Samantha Klyne came out of the room she was in while Brad and Janet were waiting,

"How is she?"

"Stable. She's awake, lucid, she lost a lot of blood, so she's on a transfusion, Brad, were you aware of-"

"Of what?" Dr. Klyne fell silent,

"Magenta was pregnant when she was beaten. She was beaten into a miscarriage which would cause the baby to be stillborn."

"How are you going to get it out?"

"She was too many abdominal wounds to do a C-section. We're going to have to induce labour and get it out via natural birth."

"You honestly think that'll work?"

"It usually does. I've given her a pill that can help the process and she'll be giving birth just where she is now."

Janet bit her lip, "But won't it hurt?"

"Ms Alvarado is paralyzed from the waist down, she won't be in as much pain as other patients but she'll be in enough to require medication."

"But, if it'll hurt, I don't want you to do it."

"Ms Weiss, it's the only way."

"This has happened too many times before. Can you let it just decompose inside her?"

"That's extremely unhealthy."

Janet looked at the floor, defeated, "Fine. Does she know?"

Samantha shook her head, "She didn't even know she was pregnant, she wasn't showing symptoms which suggests that this happened a while ago."

Brad nodded, "She'd been beaten before."

"You can come with me, I want you to be with her when I tell her." The doctor opened the door, Magenta was lying still on the bed, she was covered in bloody bandages.

"Brad, you're back."

"Yeah, I am. We have something to tell you."

"I know Frank killed himself. I was awake, okay?"

"It's not that." said Samantha, "Ms Alvarado, it seems that you were pregnant when you were attacked, therefore, the beating you received caused you to miscarry." Magenta's hands traveled over her abdomen, "You weren't very far along, about two months, but we need to get it out."

"I'm sorry." Brad whispered, "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"There's going to be a fair amount of blood." said Dr. Klyne, "So you can cover you eyes, I'm going to get an OB-GYN to help with the procedure, okay?" Magenta's eyes started clouding over and Brad held her tighter, Dr. Klyne and Dr. Emilia Rosen, the OB-GYN came in a few minutes later, Emilia sat at the end of Magenta's bed and forced her legs apart,

"Okay, sweetie, I need you to push for me." Magenta bit her lip,

"I don't know if I can."

"Just try, okay?" Magenta's eyes closed and she started sweating, "Okay, good, it's working." Brad felt Magenta's nails digging into his hand, they were drawing blood out of Janet's.

"Dr. Klyne, she's bleeding." Janet turned white, "Hand me a towel." Dr. Klyne passed Emilia a towel, "Okay, I can see it, can you push again, please? Good, okay, I can see it-" blood started to pour onto the towel, Magenta released one more aching sob and a look of relief crossed Emilia's face. "It's out." Magenta's mouth fell open and more tears streamed down her face, Brad put an arm around her, about two minutes later, Emilia came over with a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket and laid it on Magenta's lap.

It was her baby.

* * *

><p>Magenta cried herself to sleep that night, Brad stayed up watching her sleep, occasionally wiping away the tears that continually streamed down her face onto her pillow, trying to remember a time that she'd cried <em>that hard<em>. It was worse than when he'd called her a whore in high school, worse than anytime at the castle, worse than when Brad had hit her. Not even a slap in the face from someone you loved could compare with having lost someone who you didn't even know existed. Brad turned the light off and kissed her goodnight one last time,

"I know how you feel. I lost someone too, I just don't know how I let you go."

Brad fell asleep staring at her ceiling fan and listening to her heart monitor.


	18. Chapter 18

Brad's lip was bleeding.

He didn't exactly know why, Janet had locked up her Swiss Army Knife, Magenta had stopped having seizures and not many fistfights broke out in cold dark hospital rooms.

Regardless, he could taste it.

Brad stood up from the end of Magenta's bed and subconsciously proceeded down the hall. He walked until he found the morgue.

He was still there, nobody else was.

Brad stood over the bed,

"...How could you do this?" he began, "What kind of person does it take to do something like that?" his voice got louder, "I don't understand, I really don't. You used to love her, you used to adore her, the two of you were friends, I could never understand it, but somehow she did." Brad's voice softened. "She understood everything..." then louder, "She had a future, she had potential to do something and you took that from her! It disgusts me! Do me a favor and try to remember Magenta Alvarado. Well, now she's in critical condition. She's paralyzed from the waist down, she can't get pregnant, they've got her on every painkiller in the book and it's your fault. You did this. I sincerely hope you're happy. Because right now hope is all I have." Brad backed up, internally kicking himself for talking to a dead body. He went back down the hall.

* * *

><p>Janet was being quiet and submissive, Magenta was still asleep. The door was still squeaking like a bitch. Janet looked up, she was lying next to Magenta in her bed and stroking her hair,<p>

"Brad, there you are, you can just, you know, switch places with me." Brad pushed aside tears as he gathered Magenta into his arms, her delicate red lips parted and she ran her working hand down his back, Brad gently kissed her forehead,

"Do you feel better? I can get you some more morphine if you need it..." Magenta looked down,

"Can you?"

Brad pushed the call button. A few minutes later, a nurse opened the door,

"Y'all want something?"

"She needs another dose of morphine."

The nurse stroked Magenta's hair gently, "You've had a lot today, I mean, it's awfully strong, what hurts?"

"Everything I can feel."

"...I'll get you a muscle relaxer and some Tylenol, if the pain gets worse, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job, baby." The nurse disappeared down the hall just as London walked in, Magenta glanced at her,

"You're finally awake."

"...Mommy..."

"I'm right here, baby girl." London sat on the bed, "Has she been doing better?" she asked Janet, Janet shook her head, "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

The room was cast into a jarring silence, which Magenta broke with,

"Hospitals are for when you're sick. I'm not sick. I never get sick. The last time I got sick was two years ago. I'm not sick." Brad saw tears beginning to gather in Magenta's faded eyes and he held her tighter, the nurse came back into the room with a handful of pills and a plastic dosage cup. She held her hand over Magenta's mouth and after she pulled away, poured the contents of the cup in.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart? Do you feel sick, does anything hurt?" Magenta bit her lip and nodded,

"It's my left hand. The IV hurts."

"I'll put some ice on it, does that sound good?"

"Yes, very much."

"Thank you, Nurse Bates." London whispered, her voice cracked,

"Please, call me Darlene." Darlene placed an ice pack on Magenta's hand and left. Magenta closed her eyes tightly and a few tears ran down her fragile cheekbone.

"Brad, I need to go to sleep, I'm tired..."

"It's okay, I'm here, you'll be okay, just rest..." Magenta's eyes fell shut and she drifted into a light slumber surprisingly quickly, London stared,

"The family has never experienced a tragedy like this. Randy's death was fast, he didn't have time to feel like this. I hate seeing my little girl like this, she's so scared, she's losing sleep, this is a slow painful death. She doesn't deserve this."

Janet began to sob; "I was such a bitch to her. I drove her to attempt suicide multiple times. I hate myself for it."

"Janet..." Brad whispered, "You need to be quieter, you might wake her." Magenta stirred as much as was possible,

"What was it like when she was having seizures?" London asked quietly,

"It was scary." Janet whispered, "Just her upper body was seizing, it was like she was possessed." Janet glanced around, "She's already dead... I mean, she's alive, but she's still not."

"I can't imagine a life where my children are either dead or disabled... What if something happens to Tiana?"

"Tiana isn't at risk. She's safe, London, this was a worst case scenario." London started to sob,

"I put my babies in danger... I promised them I would always keep them safe. I broke that promise. I just want my babies back..."

"When she started working at the castle..." Brad whispered, "Everything just started to go. Her eyes just clouded over, and she started doing coke. And she died. I just lost her..."

"I miss the girl from high school." Janet countered, "I miss the girl who I used to hate, I miss the girl who could contradict everything anyone said and be right about it, I miss the girl who ruined my life."

* * *

><p>Janet came into Magenta's room again with tears in her eyes after talking to a nurse, Magenta was asleep, her thumb pressing down subconsciously on the patient-operated morphine drip,<p>

"Are you okay, you look like someone's been shot."

"Brad, that was a nurse outside, the nurse that did Magenta's CT."

"Bates?"

"Whatever, she told me that... She told me that Magenta was damaged internally. Everything is crashing. Magenta's dying."

"That can't happen-!"

"Shh, Brad, don't wake her, please."

"Does London know?"

"Not yet, I called her."

As if on cue, London opened the door,

"How's she doing?"

"London, it's over, Darlene Bates told me that her lungs, heart and kidneys had been damaged, and they don't want to keep her alive, she'd be in too much pain and they think that it's about a matter of weeks."

"Janet, that can't be true, she's fine- Oh my God... My little baby-" London recovered herself as she was beginning to break down, "Tell them to keep her alive. And for God's sake, take that needle out of my daughter's arm before she drugs herself into a coma!"


End file.
